FOP For MyFandomsChangeFrequently
by heart-charm
Summary: Oneshots based on some FOP comics "MyFandomsChangeFrequently" has drawn in real life. If you have any comments, feel free to ask!
1. Gooey, Gooey, Gooey, Lovey, Goo!

"_Angry, angry, angry, super mad!" _

Honestly. Another speech about something Renee did wrong. She just blacked it out, rolling her eyes casually every once in a while. Timantha was set to win the argument. Neither of them even knew what the other was talking about any more. Renee blocked it by substituting every word with, _angry_, or _super mad_. Timantha just continued on and on about how Renee should think more about other people than herself, and her money.

_I've had just about enough of this_, Renee thought. Leaning in closer to Timantha, a couple of inches higher, she grabbed her shoulders and pressed Timantha's lips against her own. It was a little rushed, but it was a start. Timantha froze in her tracks, staring wide-eyed at the blonde.

The kiss, although short, would be a moment Renee would hang over Timantha for the rest of her life. Releasing the kiss as soon as Renee figured she'd learned her lesson, she ran away before another word could be said. All she heard was the shout of Timantha,

"**BUXAPLENTY YOU DOG!"**

* * *

><p>Back at the Turner's home, Cosma and Wanda were watching the whole thing unfold from the camera they'd set in Timantha's bow. Turning to Wanda, Cosma asked, "Do you think the teeth got in the way?" Wanda said nothing but was thinking, <em>"Terrible joke."<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: You're welcome 'MyFandomsChangeFrequently', for delaying your Remy/Renee/Timantha/Timmy fan-fiction, and writing one based on something you drew. I hope you enjoyed this magical jolly cartoon fan-fiction, and have a nice day.**_


	2. Gabby's Box, Part 1: Renee Buxaplenty

It was my box. My special happy place you could only get into if you earned it. But it is MY box. The box I was kept in for 5 years. You don't make fun of me. Or the box. So when Ms. High-and-Mighty Buxaplenty comes into the picture, it's not pretty. When I was wished real by Timantha and her fairies (NOT cool Timantha! Not cool!), we met. The first thing she did was eye the box, which I've decided to carry around, and say, "Nice Companion Cube." With a smirk. I didn't have a comeback. I only turned around, the box still in my hand, and stared at her. We was about to walk away when I said something I regretted. "Nice fake chest." I snickered. She turned around stormed up to me and raised her hand I thought she was going to slap me. But all Renee did was jab her finger into my chest. "You're just jealous! Timantha loves them." She bragged, blushing. "No. She loves me, I'm her friend!"

"Imaginary friend maybe."

"For 5 years!"

"You were in a BOX for the other 5!" That one hurt me most of all. She smiled. I raised one of my hands, about ready to beat that smile off her face. But I heard one thing that made me stop.

"Cool! Girls fighting over me!" That voice came from Timantha. We both turned our heads at her, then back to each other. And laughed.

* * *

><p>"By the way Renee?" I said once our laughing riot finished. "Yeah?" She said, still giggling. "Ladies don't point." I said walking away, one hand off my precious box to wrap around Timantha's shoulders leading her away from Renee.<p>

"Shut up Gabby!" I didn't have to turn around to notice her blushing.

* * *

><p>But nothing compared to what happened with Trixie Tang.<p> 


	3. Gabby's Box, Part 2: Trixie Tang

Now that I've officially transferred into Timantha, Chelsea, and Gina's school, I've got to know people. I've made friends with about half the school. Even teachers enjoy my company, especially that crappy (idiot) fairy-hunting teacher. But on student, the most popular one, Trixie Tang has apparently heard some rumors. "So, let me get this straight." She said. "You married…A BOX?"

_Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?_

"I'm 10 Trixie! 10! I'm not old enough!" 

* * *

><p>Or at least that's what I would've said. But I think I've seen something like this before on a T.V show. I think it was called <em>Wanda!<em> It was on before _I Love Wanda_, and The News. (Stupid weather man! Weather not _feather_ silly!) Why not have some fun with it?

"Yep!" I said, trying to make the biggest fake smile I could. I guess it worked because she jumped back in horror.  
>"And now my kids get 17 cubic miles of storage!" I winked at her, copying the same response the man gave Wanda on the show. <em>And now my kids get 17 miles to the gallon. Never gets old!<em> I couldn't see what she was doing, but she bent down for something. When she snapped back up, her boot was in her hand and before I could get another word out, (all except for "What're you do-") a boot came flying towards my right cheek. I fell to the ground, so hard my box hairclip _clink_'d to the ground. "Trixie?" I said in disbelief. "And to Gabby I leave….a boot to the head!" She yelled, walking away from me, boot in hand.


	4. Look Before You Sleep

Chelsea and Gina were still at it. Fighting. Over who was better. Again. Crimson Chin, or Crash Nebula. Timantha was sick of it. _Don't they know REAL superheroes when they see them? Everybody knows Catman is the best_.

Timantha still remembered how it started.

* * *

><p>The storm was picking up fast, but Crash Nebula vs. The Crimson Chin was supposed to air. No way was she going to miss this! But Chelsea didn't really have a TV. And Gina was probably too busy with her studies. Trying to be a nice friend, Timantha ran over to each of their houses and invited them over. Also checking out a library book (now drenched with rain) about sleepovers. Just in case. Both of them accepted though, but that's where the trouble began. Nothing but arguing about who was better.<br>The storm had been harder than before, so staying in the tree house was out of the option. Arguing inside of an empty house with the TV turned on to a movie that wouldn't be on until a few moments. Nothing. But. Yelling. Until something in Timantha snapped.

"HEY!" She screamed.

Chelsea and Gina stopped dead in their tracks. "It says in this book that the number 1 thing to do at a 'sleepover' is to have fun. AND I CAN'T CHECK THAT OFF!" Although the book clearly said, '_The Adventures of Tom Sawyer,_' she knew she made her point. They didn't look at each other, but seemed to try and process the information.

* * *

><p>But they didn't. They just kept going at it. Only about each other.<br>"I think Chelsea should do something carefully and neatly for a change."

"Oh yeah? Well, I think Gina should lighten up, and stop obsessing' over every... last... little... detail... For a change."

"I think the truth of the matter is that somebody could stand to pay a little more attention to detail."

" And I think the truth is somebody aught' a quit with her fussing, so the rest of us can get things done!"

It was going to be a long night.


	5. She Loves Me, She Loves Me Not!

"I wish all the other contestants were asleep!" Renee yelled as Cupid's Big Bash began. Juandissima raised her wand and everyone instantly fell asleep. Including Timantha. Seeing her spread out on the ground like that…

_Awww_, Renee thought. "W-wake up. Wake up please." She said with a slight smile, blush continuously blooming across her face. "Ahh!" Renee jumped back at the sight of Timantha twitching. "…She's stirring." Renee said. Her grin disappearing. "Let's go." Hoping into her time limousine, she was off with a POOF! 

* * *

><p>Timantha had woken up shortly after Renee had left. But not to the sound of her godparents begging her to open her eyes. She woke up because it was true. Renee did have a heart. "Thanks Renee." Timantha said, sitting up, one eye still closed. Besides, she had a race to win.<p> 


	6. Holiday Special 1: Valentines Day

Trixie and Veronica were sitting at there lunch table together with Tad and Chad, talking about Valentines' Day. Trixie was counting how many Valentines' cards she had gotten from the football team. "Oh!" she cooed. "I got Valentines from every football player except one!" Everyone at the table clapped except Veronica. "Veronica? Why aren't you clapping? Aren't you proud of me?" Trixie said, sticking out her lower lip. "Well, of course!" Veronica said, waving her hand.  
>"It's just that…well… my achievement is nowhere NEAR yours. "Do explain."<br>"Weeeellll…" She said, darting her eyes back and forth. Most of the cafeteria was staring at her now. "I…I…" she squeezed her eyes shut.  
>"Yes? You what?" Tad and Chad said together.<p>

"I got Valentines from every _lunch lady _except one." And opened her eyes. The entire cafeteria froze. Even the dorkiest kids, Timmy, Chester, and AJ were gaping at her. "I…I have to go." She dashed out of there before anything else could go wrong.

* * *

><p>"Well, I think we can all agree that Veronica truly has the better end of the stick. I mean, every FOOTBALL player over LUNCH LADY? Valentines Day is serious times for her." Trixie declared. Soon after, the cafeteria was bustling with sound.<p>

**_A/N: If you get the reference, then good for you. If you don't know what the reference is, it's 'Teen Girl Squad.' You can find 'episodes' on homestarrunner[dot]com, or YouTube. Also, sorry it's a little late!_**


	7. A Dirty Urchin!

A high-pitched scream rang out in the Buxaplenty manor. "Sweetheart? What's wrong?" Mrs. Buxaplenty came in, slamming the door so hard it almost fell off its hinges. She gasped immediately. "I….I…" Renee, whined, on the verge of tears. "I LOOK LIKE A COMMONER!" She wailed, breaking almost all the windows in her room.

* * *

><p>"I feel like a million bucks…" Timantha said, looking into the mirror.<br>"Well, those clothes were on Renee Buxaplenty", Cosma said, poofing out of the fishbowl with Wanda. "So of course they're a million bucks!" Timantha and Wanda just narrowed their eyes.  
>"I didn't wish for this though. I wished to help Renee spend time with her parents. Wait. Did I pull a Cosma and paraphrase?"<br>"No sweetie," Wanda said. "We felt YOU and Renee should spend more time together, so we changed the wish that you two would get along better."  
>"WHAT!" Timantha was baffled. <em>How on Earth would THIS get Renee to like me better?<em> "How on Earth is THIS going to get Renee to like me more?" she said, still in shock. "Weeelll," Cosma started, winking at Wanda. "_I_ though that it would somehow get her to stop trying to take us away from you! Unless you think this is a terrible idea. Then it was ALLLLL Wanda!"  
>"Uh-Huh…" Timantha thought. <em>Might as well enjoy it.<br>_

* * *

><p>"YOU!" Renee said pointing at Timantha, still wearing commoner clothes.<br>"Yes. Me. Can I help you?" Timantha asked Renee, no emotion in her voice. "What have you DONE?" She yelled moving her arms up and down her body. The bow was purple. Was that a crown?  
>"Me? What did you do! All I wishe- I mean, wanted was for you to spend more time with your parents! I wake up, and all of a sudden, <em>POOF!<em> I'm wearing your clothes." Renee's face was red. "B-but now I-I look like YOU! I'm an unseemly urchin!" Renee wailed, running as far away from Timantha as possible, embarrassed.  
>"Way to go Cosma. Renee and I are REALLY bonding now." Her eyes narrowed down at her green milk carton. "B-but I said it was WANDA'S idea!"<p>

_**A/N: Sorry about how its written MFCF. I couldn't remember your comic, so I wrote what I remembered. D:  
><strong>_**_Also, this was long overdue. Sorry about the delay. _**


End file.
